Descubrimiento
by TheSoul986
Summary: -Por fin he descubierto mis sentimientos ,despues de tanto - lamentablemente ya es muy tarde


Hola ,este es un one-shot ,que os puse ,para que lo lean ,a mi me parecio

algo triste jeje ^^ pero bueno ya ustedes lo leeran.... DISFRUTENLO!!!

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Uno siempre cree lo que otra persona tiene ,sin siquiera saber cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos ,que se transmite a la persona que siempre se confia ,lamentablemente ,esa persona no te correspondera ,una amiga te lo a dicho ,porque esta conoce a la persona ,que opaco tu corazon ,a la que envidias por quitarte el amor de tu vida ,y aunque no le conoces ,sabes ,que tu ser amado es feliz.**

**Junto a la persona con quien esta ,junto a ella ....... por siempre...**

**-Pero su felicidad es la mia , si mi persona especial es feliz con ella se supone que yo tambien debo de estarlo...... pero no lo estoy.....**

**-Porque? porque no estoy feliz por el? se supone que debo estarlo - las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro ,ella esta realmente triste ,el era todo su mundo ,pero ,ella mantuvo demasiado tiempo su sentimiento guardado ,en su corazon ,y cuando se dio cuenta ,alguien se le habia adelantado ,y ella ya no pudo ser feliz ,pero ,su ser amdo si lo era porque ella no? ambos son como el agua y el aceite ,pero aun asi se sincronizaban ... pero solo como amigos ... solo podian llegar hasta ese punto.**

**Era imposible ir ,mas alla de amigos ,sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes ,ellos eran un amor imposible ,no podian mezclarse por mas que lo quisiesen ,una queria mas sentimientos ,mientras el otro solo la veia como a una amiga ,a la que respetaba y queria ,pero solo hasta ahi ... aunque un dia ,sintio algo por ella ...**

**Pero ya era muy tarde ,el tenia novia ,una hermosa chica de su edad ,cabello negro ,y unos hermosos ojos ambar ,y un cuerpo que toda mujer envidiaria ,era simplemente perfecta para todo chico que ... realmente estuviese interesado ,en ella ,pero el no era esa persona ,que la amaba ,al contrario ,le detestaba ,era muy torpe ,al contrario de su compañera ,que era muy inteligente ,pero ... su novia tenia un muy buen cuerpo ,no? ,pero que importa ,su tecnica ,tal vez no era tan desarollada pero tenia en su alma una gran calidez ,su corazon estaba lleno de pureza ,a comparacion de su novia ,que todos los dias le pidia ir a la cama ,ella y todas sus perversidades ...**

**Su amiga ,era inocente y amable ,tanto cariñosa y valiente ... de lo contrario de su novia ,ella parecia mas un demonio ,en su vocabulario ,no estaba la palabra compartir para ella todo lo hacia sin sentimientos y era una cobarde ... a comparacion con su tecnica ,su novia ,era su infierno ,cual chica ,que le ignoraba y trataba como su esclavo ,su mascota ,en cambio su compañera ,le sonreia en sus torpezas y era muy graciosa ,era el mismo angel en persona ...**

_**Maka.....**_

**Maka no tenia comparacion ... ahora lo entendia ,porque cada vez que Maka le sonreia se sonrojaba ,ahora entendia ,porque cada vez ,que Maka le lloraba ,sentia una inmensa preocupacion ,ahora entendia todo ...**

**El ,estaba profundamente enamorado de Maka ,la que siempre estubo con el ,la que le estiraba la mano ,a cada caida suya ,la sonrisa ,que siempre le ofrecia ,la que ... nunca le abandono ...**

**- Lo recordaste Soul? - le dijo una voz atras suyo ...**

**-Por fin he entendido mis sentimientos ,con la recapacitacion de mi mente - le respondio.**

**-Que has entendido Soul? - le volvio a preguntar ...**

**-Por fin he entendido ...**

**QUE LA AMO_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* QUE LA AMO CON LOCURA_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* A MI MAKA ALBARN_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* SOLO A ELLA_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**FIN...**_

Espero que les aya gustado ,mi one-shot ,es por no aber dado

la continuacion de _La aventura _muchos diran ``porque da un one-shot

en vez de la continuacion??´´ y mi res puesta siempre sera ,que aun no

tengo la continuacion de ese fic ,y este

one-shot ya le habia tenido desde hace un tiempo y me lo queria

quitar de la cabeza publicandolo....

**Solo a ella la podre amar ,solo a ella podre querer y tener en mi corazon ,porque es la unica ,que se merece todo lo mejor de este mundo **

**solo ella ,sera ,MI AMOR....**

**ATTE : Soul...**


End file.
